


Silent Warrior

by EverShadow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan understands all too well that love is sacrifice because before there was Aurora, there was Ariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora placed her hands over the small flame to warm herself in the dying light of the day. It was quiet at camp, and she settled down on a stump, pulling her shawl around her body as a chill swept through the area. She did not have long to rest before the snapping of a nearby branch startled her to her feet.

"Mulan?" She asked loudly. Her heart raced as she reached for the skinning knife Mulan left with her, hardly a weapon should she be attacked but it was better than nothing.

"Here." The answer could not come soon enough. Aurora closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Mulan appeared with two freshly killed rabbits in one hand and a strange, giant clump of mushroom shaped leaves on the other. When she saw Aurora she smiled and held up both.

"I have dinner," she said with a grin. The princess sat back down on the stump and Mulan went to skinning the creature. She watched her warrior handily remove skin and guts, thinking to herself that not so long ago she would have fainted at the sight of blood. Now she saw it as just another aspect of life.

They ate quietly together, Mulan seemed more used to silence than speech and Aurora did not have much to say to her. But it was comfortable in its own way, and Aurora left her to her brooding. When they finished their meal, Mulan threw the remains into the fire and went about setting up Aurora's bed, carefully laying out blankets on the softest part of ground.

"We should be nearing Triton Cliffs by tomorrow, right?" Aurora asked, breaking the stillness of the air. Mulan jumped when she spoke and cleared her throat.

"I...yes." In the dim light of the fire, Aurora could just make out the way Mulan's eyes dulled.

"That's where you met Phillip, isn't it?"

"Yes." Mulan responded as though the heaviest boulder rested on her chest and she could barely get out the word.

"What were you doing there?" Aurora innocently pressed on, oblivious to the shadow passing across Mulan's face. "Were you fighting? Did he swoop in gallantly and save you?" Mulan spread the blanket across Aurora's makeshift bed and stood up. Her eyes shone in the flickering glow of the camp fire.

"Something like that," she replied simply. "You should sleep. I'll keep watch." Aurora stood up, dusted her dress off and walked over to the lean-to. She settled down onto the blanket and drew her knees to her chest.

"You don't speak much of your time before you met Phillip," Aurora noted. Mulan sat opposite her, staring at her through the flames and smoke as she slipped under the blanket. Mulan closed her eyes, hoping that Aurora would not continue rambling on, because every word cut closer and closer to her chest. Those were wounds she would not like to reopen. Yet simply being near to Aurora, whose hair shone a tinge red when the light struck it at a certain angle, whose voice sounded just like the one from her distorted, hazy memory, and whose eyes rivalled the deepest of Triton's waters, was enough to bring back the image of _her_.

"You spoke of love and sacifice. I thought you meant Phillip. I'm not so sure anymore," Aurora mumbled as fatigue washed over her. Mulan silently thanked her ancestors when she stopped talking and fell into a a lumber as deep as the one from which Phillip woke her. Yet she still waited an hour? two? before she reached under her armor, behind everything that guarded her from the dangers and pains of the outside, and gently fished out a tiny shell fastened to the end of a fiber necklace. She turned the shell over in her hand, and watched the mother-of-pearl dance in her palm. She thought back to earlier that week, when she returned Aurora's heart and that foreign expression appeared on her face.

 _I smiled, Ariel. For the first time since_...

~**~

Mulan walked her horse, knowing the rumors of Triton Cliffs all too well. It was rumored that creatures of all sorts, human or not, were drawn inexplicably to the siren song rising from the sea below the jagged, rocky edge. She did not want to run the risk of being on her trusted steed should he suddenly be overcome with the urge to jump. As they neared, it really did seem as though there was singing the way the wind howled and whistled between the rocks. The forest thinned until there was only grass and rock under her feet. Mulan squinted into the bright sun at the vast expanse of ocean and let out an impressed gasp at how small everything seemed in comparison. She wanted to go over to the edge and look over to see just how far down the sea was but decided against the potentially dangerous desire.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced over. A woman in a light, sea-green dress stood at the edge she dared not approach. Her face was cast down and pale, her hair fire against the watery background. Her toes were already over the edge and she stared down into the unforgiving torrent.

Mulan dropped Khan's reigns and started running before she was even sure what the woman was doing there. Instinct moved her body and mouth as she cried, "no!" The woman leaned forward and began falling just as Mulan's arms wrapped around her waist and jerked backward with the full force of her weight. They tumbled backward, and the woman knocked the wind out of Mulan's lungs when she landed on her chest. They wrestled with each other; Mulan tried to catch her breath while the woman flailed wildly in panic. Even though her throat burned, Mulan kept repeating, "no" over and over until she dissolved in a fit of coughs. The woman turned to face her savior and slapped her hard before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Mulan, stunned by such a reaction to being rescued, could only yell,

"Ni feng la mah?!" and then realizing she had screamed in her native language, "Are you crazy? You could've died!" The woman's lip quivered and she buried her face into Mulan's armor. Her whole body shook and it wasn't until she pulled away for a second that Mulan realized she was crying.

Mulan watched her new companion with a wary eye. They had moved a safe distance away from the cliffs because Mulan did not want to accidentally fall over trying to save the woman a second time. She knew her luck would eventually run out, and did not want to press it. The woman stared emptily at the ground and Chinese warrior flipped between screaming at her for being stupid and quietly worrying at her for being stupid. She settled for quietly.

"What were you thinking? Those cliffs are cursed, you know. Legend has it the mermaids of Triton bay captivate you with their voice and make you jump. Why would you go anywhere near the edge?" The woman did not reply nor did she indicate that she had heard. Mulan let out a frustrated sigh. "Where are you from? What are you doing out here? What's your name? Don't you know that it's dangerous out here?" Question after question the woman ignored until Mulan threw up her hands in defeat. She had no more time and patience to deal with an uncooperative damsel in distress. She stood up only to fall to the ground in pain. Mulan cursed in Chinese and clutched her ankle. This drew a reaction from the catatonic woman who looked from Mulan's foot to her face repeatedly. She pointed to herself with concern etched on her face.

"Yeah. You," Mulan hissed angrily. "I twisted my ankle saving you and you can't even tell me who you are." The woman got up and knelt by her, her hands hovering over Mulan's. "I'm fine," she insisted, trying to get up. Pain shot through her foot and she fell back down with a snarl. The woman placed both her hands on both sides of Mulan's shoulders and forced her down into a sitting position. Her strength surprised the woman warrior and she complied with her wordless command. The woman's emerald eyes glittered with determination as she hopped over fallen branches into the woods.

"Hey!" Mulan called out after her. "Don't go near the cliffs!" The woman waved her off with her hand a moment before she vanished from sight. Mulan lifted her leg and placed it on a fallen tree to elevate her swollen joint. She briefly wondered if the woman was headed to finish what she started. It hadn't escaped her attention that perhaps the red haired damsel meant to throw herself off, that siren songs had nothing to do with it. But bringing it up seemed...unwise...and she knew she had more tact than her father when it came to women. The image of how her father would have dealt with the situation brought a much needed laugh to her throat. _You want to kill yourself?! Go ahead! You must have disgraced your family somehow!_ he would have yelled, no doubt making the woman cry. She had only a minute to reminisce about her family before the fiery redhead returned holding several spiky, blue-green plants. Mulan recognized them immediately and knew what she intended to do. The salve one made from those plants had cooling properties and would help reduce the swelling in the ankle. She smiled at the woman as she set down to crush the leaves with a rock, thoroughly impressed by her knowledge. This was far from a helpless woman.

"I'm surprised you're familiar with those," Mulan said. The woman nodded in acknowledgement. Her lack of speech bothered the injured warrior, but she suspected it was not because the woman was a poor conversationalist. "You can't speak, can you? You are mute." The woman paused a beat. She gripped the rock in her band tightly enough to turn her knuckles white. Finally she nodded and resumed crushing the leaves on the boulder.

"Well, that's the first question you've answered. I was beginning to think you spoke another language," she laughed feebly. The woman shook her head and gathered the finely ground paste with her hands. She turned to Mulan with an expectant look in her eyes and Mulan took off her boot. She sucked in air when she saw the dark bruise running from the bottom of her foot through her ankle. The woman made a wrapping motion with her free hand.

"Oh, bandages are in my sack," she replied, pointing to Khan. "But Khan..." The woman hurried over to her horse, shocking Mulan yet again when Khan made no move to bite or kick her as she approached. "Khan's not fond of people. I'm surprised he let you near him." She rifled through her pack and found a set of clean bandages. She spread the paste along a small part and tore it off with her teeth. She returned to Mulan and started wrapping her ankle but she did it so haphazardly that Mulan stopped her.

"I'll do it," she interrupted, taking the cloth from the silent woman's hands. She undid it all and started again, securely binding her ankle. Her companion watched, soaking up the knowledge so that she would do it right next time. When Mulan was done, she leaned back and relaxed.

"Thank you." She was glad to see that at the very least, her pain had draw her companion out of her depressed state for a short time. Yet already the spark in her emerald eyes started to fade and Mulan found herself trying to keep her close however possible.

"Listen," Mulan began. "I don't know why you were on Triton's Cliff but I saved you and now I cannot move because of it. I won't stop you from leaving, but at least stay with me until my ankle heals." The woman's eyes furrowed in consideration. It seemed fair, and she nodded again. Mulan shifted her weight onto her hands. The woman stood and cleared away the leaves on a small patch of ground. She picked up a stick and wrote in the dirt. Mulan leaned forward to get a better look. The woman dropped her stick and pointed from the ground to herself. Mulan understood immediately.

"Ariel," the name was sweet on her tongue. It was a good name - a maiden's name. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Mulan." She reached up and the two shook hands on what Mulan hoped would be the beginning of a long friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry for what I said. About you loving Phillip." Had Mulan been walking, she would have stopped dead in her tracks. It had been so long since that incident that mentioning it so casually and suddenly almost made her laugh. As it was, Khan marched on and only the stiffening of her shoulders, hardly perceptible through her armor, gave away her discomfort at the topic's mention.

"It's nothing," she replied, wondering what brought it up.

"I shouldn't have said it that night. What you feel towards Phillip, whatever you two shared, it really isn't any of my business." Mulan cast a wary glance at Aurora. The words sounded forced and Mulan would have to be a fool not to know what Aurora wanted to hear.

"We were comrades at arms, no more, no less. Bonds forged in battle are bonds stronger than any other save true love," Mulan reassured. "I could never see him like that." Aurora brightened a bit when she heard that. She smiled at the woman warrior and urged her horse forward until they were riding side by side.

"You have to admit, I've reason to be concerned. You are very beautiful and he is very handsome. The idea of a woman and man spending many nights together is...well..." she trailed off and blushed.

"I can assure you that our interactions were honorable." Aurora grinned again, feeling reassured. There was no guile in Mulan's actions or words. They rode a good distance before Aurora's curiosity got the best of her again.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked. It was a line of questioning Mulan had no desire to answer. Khan snorted in protest, as if he could sense his rider's feelings. A cloud passed overhead, darkening the path to match the gloom that filled Mulan's heart.

"No," she replied with a dry, harsh gasp. It did not take a genius to tell that she was lying but the dead look in her eyes made Aurora stop. She had long suspected there was something Mulan guarded deep in the recesses of her mind. She had only guesses until now.

~**~

Ariel woke first. She sat up, feeling sore all over. She had become so accustomed to sleeping in a bed that she was surprised she slept at all that night. _I must have been fatigued_ , she thought to herself. It was true both physically and emotionally. She remembered why she had thought to throw herself on the cliff and her eyes started watering again. The urge came back and she bit her lip to steady herself. Khan let out a soft whinny, and stamped the ground. He stared into her eyes, and whinnied again, calling to her. She stood shakily, careful not to make too much noise so as not to wake her savior. Mulan slept in a sitting position against a log, and Ariel guessed she had accidentally nodded off while keeping watch. She stuck her hand out towards Khan and he nudged her gently, giving her permission to run her fingers through his mane and down his muzzle. She pressed her head against his neck, willing the thoughts to him.

 _Your master is very kind_ , she thought. _I do not want to be a burden to her._ Khan snorted and stamped his foot on the ground again. Ariel let her hands fall to her sides and she turned to watch Mulan sleep. Her eyes dropped to her ankle, where the bandage had come loose in the night. She knew what she needed to do and she carefully left the camp.

It was still a little dark when Mulan's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She yawned and stretched, dusted the leaves off her back and tried to stand only to fall to her knees. She winced at the pain.

"I forgot." She said aloud, undoing the bandages to see if it had gotten any better. She worried that she might have broken it. When she peeled away the last bit, she sighed in relief. The bruising remained, but the swelling had gone down considerably, no doubt with the help of the salve Ariel... Suddenly her head shot up and she realized that her quiet companion was not to be seen at the camp. Panic flooded her body and adrenaline helped her to her feet.

"Ariel?!" She shouted. "Ariel!" She picked up a large, fallen branch and used it for support. Her feet automatically started moving in the direction of the cliffs and she hobbled as fast as she could. "She promised to stay here!" Mulan hissed angrily. She could not forgive herself if someone died under her watch. Sweat beaded on her forehead from the effort it took to walk but she moved as fast as she could even knowing it might damage her ankle further. She walked several feet before a pair of hands on her shoulder startled her. She leapt away and drew her sword with a yell. She immediately regretted her actions when a familiar face with bright red hair fell backwards onto the ground in shock. Mulan's shoulders loosened when she saw that it was only Ariel and it only took a second before she broke out into an apology.

"I'm sorry, don't startle me like that. I thought you might've been a pirate or something," she stammered. "And anyway, where did you go?! It isn't even light out and you're sneaking off?" Ariel shook her head vigorously and held up more of the blue-green salve plants. She pointed to Mulan's ankle, now throbbing and no doubt swollen again. Instantly the warrior colored and felt shame for believing that Ariel had just taken off without a word. She sat back down on the damp forest floor as relief weakened her knees. Her companion stood up and offered a hand to the warrior but Mulan stood up on her own, using only the branch to help her. She pushed Ariel's hand away and started back for camp. The red haired maiden hovered around her protectively, simultaneously glaring at her for being so stubborn and opening her mouth to voice a silent concern.

Mulan took up her spot on the log again while Ariel made the paste. Having someone do that for her, do anything for her made her feel intensely uncomfortable. Really, who was saving who here? Mulan couldn't remember the last time anyone helped her. She'd been wandering the lands alone for so long that the mere presence of another person at her camp was a little unsettling, and that's not to mention that her companion looked far more suited for castles and princes than woods and warriors.

When Ariel finished, she fetched a fresh bandage from Khan's pack and applied the healing salve once more. This time, when Mulan reached for the bandage to tie it herself, Ariel slapped her hand away with a sharp hit to her knuckles.

"Ow!" Mulan hissed, jerking her hand away. Ariel gave her a satisfied look and wrapped up her ankle. Rather than the haphazard method she attempted yesterday, she did it as expertly as if she had done it right all along. Mulan did not let it show on her face, but she was in awe of the young woman.

"You are a fast learner," she commented, trying not to let her surprise show through her voice. Ariel grinned, her pearl white teeth glowing in the first rays of light. Her chest puffed out proudly and Mulan felt a similar sense of pride. The despondent woman from just hours previous was nowhere to be seen in those deep cyan eyes whose sudden fiery spirit matched the color of her hair. She opened her mouth to say that it was a nice change, that she liked her better like this, but closed her mouth and decided against it. Whatever brought this about was better left alone. Ariel's stomach growled and she colored when Mulan laughed at the sound.

"Let's find some breakfast," Mulan suggested. Her ankle already felt better and she used the stick to help her to her feet once more. Ariel gave her a disapproving look which she ignored. "I saw a lake around here, had some plants that are good to eat." 

The lake was a lot further than Mulan remembered. She regretted not riding Khan a half a mile in when her ankle started aching again. Ariel didn't give her an option and took the stick out of her hands. She slid into the space right under Mulan's shoulder and pulled Mulan's arm across hers. The warrior sputtered in shock.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, trying to pull away. Ariel kept her grip tight and her feet firmly planted until Mulan stopped struggling. "I'm fine!" But Ariel did not relent. She threw the stick high up so that of caught in one of the pine trees and stared her still resistant companion down. Mulan heaved a sigh and motioned onward. It was such a strange feeling, leaning on someone, putting her trust on someone else's shoulders. She could not remember the last time she had done so.

Yet the rest of the walk, though equal distance, felt much shorter. If carrying half her weight fatigued Ariel, she certainly did not show it. She stubbornly bore her weight until they reached the lake. Mulan took off all her armor and waded into the tall grasses in the water and started pulling out some of the tall arrow-shaped plants. She threw them onto the banks and Ariel collected them in her shawl. Without her protective gear and dressed in simple, light, white garments, she looked a lot smaller than Ariel originally thought. They were about the same size but when the water soaked her clothes, she could see the defined outlines of Mulan's arms and legs. Her shoulders were strong and broad as well, but she was not as bulky as her armor suggested.

"These are just like potatoes!" Mulan called out. "Great for eating and there are plenty around." She spotted movement in the water near her feet and froze in her position. She stared down into the water and waited patiently while on the banks, Ariel watched her with a curious eye. Suddenly her hand shot into the water faster than the eye could see and pulled out a large flopping, struggling fish.

"Got it!" She yelled excitedly, waving it in the air. Ariel's eyes widened in horror when she saw Mulan's prize and she ran straight into the lake. Before Mulan could react or protest her getting her dress dirty, Ariel swatted her hand sharply, causing her to release the fish.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Mulan demanded, pulling her hand back and taking a step away from the woman who had seemingly lost her mind. She stared forlornly at the fast retreating shadow. The lake was still, as the commotion had scared everything else away. Ariel shook her head vigorously and pointed to where the fish had been. She crossed her arms and glared.

"That could've been our meal!" Mulan shouted. Ariel frowned angrily. "You don't eat fish?" She shook her head. "Well we have to eat something. Plants are only going to get us so far." Ariel continued to look appalled by the idea and Mulan finally gave up. "Fine, but don't complain to me when you're hungry." She sloshed back towards shore and put on all her armor and refastened her bandage. Ariel followed after her and stood by her side expectantly. Mulan tried not to make eye contact, knowing what Ariel expected. But Ariel stood in front of her and cut her off repeatedly until Mulan relented and put her arm around the young ginger.

"Would you object to me catching rabbits? I could set up some traps around camp, hopefully it’ll catch something by dinner." Mulan asked. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she cast one more glance back at the lake. Ariel thought about it for a moment, then shook her head to signal that woodland creatures were an acceptable meal. Mulan let out a low sigh. "Just fish, huh? Don’t tell me you feel some sort of kinship." Ariel smirked and rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

 Mulan’s ankle was less sore the next morning, and she tested it by placing some weight on it. Ariel’s constant reapplication of the salve left her wondering if there was any plants left in region but it did wonders. Her foot was still a little sore, but she could begin walking on it, which was good because she had no more time to dawdle.

Ariel was fast asleep, curled up underneath the blankets Mulan had generously given her. The warrior woman sat up against the log and watched her peaceful face, and her stomach rise and fall. There was so much she did not know about the girl; where had she come from? What was she doing there? What had made her want to take her life? She wondered, even with a voice, if Ariel would answer those questions. She certainly did not want to share any part of her past.

The fire was already roaring when Ariel awoke. Mulan finished boiling what they had left of yesterday’s boon and offered one to her. Ariel took it gratefully, though she was more thirsty than hungry. She looked around and licked her lips.

“Over there.” Mulan gestured to Khan. “I have a skin of water, I should probably refill it before we head off.” Ariel’s head snapped back. “What? My ankle is fine! We’ve already stayed here long enough, and there are places I need to be.” Ariel rolled her eyes. She had not been surprised by the thought of leaving camp, she’d expected it since Mulan tested her ankle every hour to see if it was fine for riding. What really shocked her was that Mulan, just from a simple action, could tell that she was thirsty, as though she could read her mind.

But perhaps it was just luck. Ariel watched Mulan burn her hand trying to pull one of the roots out of the still very hot fire with a silent snort of amusement. She stood up and retrieved the water pouch tied at Khan’s side and drank from it greedily.

“You are coming with me.” Mulan added with a tone of finality. Ariel swallowed the last bit of water in her mouth and stared at the ground. Her hands reached for her seashell necklace. “That’s not negotiable. I’m not leaving you here. Not after that.” She gestured towards the cliffs. _You aren’t responsible for me,_ Ariel thought. _You don’t need to protect me._ She sat back down next to Mulan, who was now slowly coaxing the fire down. She picked up a small twig and wrote a word down.

 _Where?_ Mulan read it and looked up at Ariel. The girl had a defeated, hopeless smile on her face and she rolled her eyes when Mulan grinned right back.

“We need to head into town for provisions. I need to see if there are any jobs for me.” When Ariel shot her a puzzled look, Mulan cleared her throat. “I, uh,” She fumbled for a way to explain without giving too much of her speckled past away. It was still a sore wound she cared not to touch. “I’m a sword for hire right now. I go from town to town asking if they need anything taken care of, bandits, pirates, giant rats...” When she said the last one, and she meant it in jest, Ariel looked alarmed and Mulan outright laughed. “I was kidding, well, about the rats anyway. They’re further south and I don’t plan to go there anytime soon. But that’s what I do for a living.” Ariel pointed at herself, wondering how she was supposed to help out in anyway. Mulan bit her lip, she hadn’t thought that far.

“Well, we’ll find something for you to do.” She said. Ariel pointed to the sword at Mulan’s side. She made a motion across her throat, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. It took a moment, but Mulan finally understood what she was asking.

“If...if I need to, yes. I’m a sword for hire, I don’t ask questions. Questions will only get you killed.” The thought of killing troubled Ariel, and Mulan’s eyes took on a certain darkness when she talked of it. But her eyes brightened after a moment. “But don’t worry, it’s usually the town folk asking me to get rid of a feral dog problem, it’s very rarely bandits. Besides,” she drew her sword and set it down on the log between them. The blade was worn down so much that Arial was sure if she ran it across her finger, it would hardly leave an imprint. The last third of the blade had somehow snapped off as well. “I couldn’t kill anyone if I tried. This thing is more of a club than it is a sword. That’s also why I need to go into town; to find a blacksmith that can fix this. No one’s going to hire a warrior with a broken sword.” She sheathed the sword again and looked to Khan. The horse stomped his feet impatiently. Mulan threw dirt over the remains of the fire and dusted her hands off.

“Are you ready?” Ariel glanced worriedly at Mulan’s ankle, but the warrior stood to her feet and walked a few paces to show that it was mostly healed. “Come on,” she said, touching Khan’s reins. “I’m sure Khan won’t mind the extra weight.” The horse stomped and shook his head, as if to show his displeasure. “Hush you.” Mulan ordered. “You’ve carried three men at once, she’s not going to weigh anything.” Ariel watched their interaction with a faint smile on her face. It felt strange to her. Barely two days ago, she’d been stuck in such a deep despair she was willing to take her own life.

Now...now she was smiling again, now she was laughing. The hurt in her chest started lessening all because of this strange woman warrior. It had been her dream since she was young to see what the world offered, and now, through Mulan, she had a chance to see it all. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. Mulan helped her onto Khan, and swung up by herself expertly.

“Hold on. Khan’s not exactly the most graceful beast” Mulan instructed and Ariel placed her hands securely around Mulan’s armored waist. She would hold on for as long as she could.

As they rode on down from Triton cliffs, Ariel caught a glimpse of the castle behind the town, separated by a thin bridge of land. Even through her armor, Mulan could feel Ariel stiffen.

“Is everything well?” She asked. Ariel looked away and steadied herself. She would not see _him_ , not in town. He was probably too busy with preparations, there would be nothing for him where they went. She gripped Mulan’s waist and closed her eyes but his blue eyes and dark hair came to mind. Mulan could tell Ariel was struggling with something, but their position made it difficult for her to look back.

“We’re almost there.” She reassured. “Just a little further.” _That’s the problem._ Ariel thought. _We near the place where it all began._

~**~

When they neared town, Mulan put on her helmet and covered her face with a thin layer of chainmail. Ariel touched the mail curiously and Mulan cleared her throat.

“If people see two women traveling together, they may see an easy target. I would rather not cause trouble if they assume I am a man.” She explained. She lowered her voice and Ariel shifted uncomfortably. It was unsettling for her to see and hear Mulan as such. Ariel drew her shawl around her head to hide her face as well, just in case someone from the castle recognized her fiery red hair. They rode through town as inconspicuously as possible, still a difficult feat given it was a peaceful seaside port and they were two figures on a horse, one clad from head to toe in armor.

“Where is the nearest blacksmith?” Mulan asked a nearby sailor in her deepened voice. The sailor regarded the two of them warily.

“Nearest one is down the next street on your left.” He replied, pointing in the right direction. His eyes never left Mulan.

“Thank you.” Mulan said and hurried away for fear of being discovered. The blacksmith’s shop was tucked away in a small corner, and smoke seeped out of a tall chimney in the back. She hopped off of Khan and touched the fence.

“Stay here.” She said before opening the gate and walking to the back. Ariel stood by Khan, patting his neck comfortingly. She felt extremely uneasy standing in those streets. She recognized landmarks, and her mind played tricks on her, making her see _him_ at every turn. But it was fine, they would get Mulan’s sword fixed, they would find something to do and hopefully set off before she knew it.

“Miss? Have you made preparations?” Her head shot up and her eyes glimmered with fright at the sudden question. A man wearing formal attire bowed to her. “Apologies if I’ve startled you.” He handed her a piece of paper. “It’s for the royal wedding.” All the blood in her body ran cold when she saw what was written.

“Prince Eric and his soon-to-be wife will be making an appearance later this afternoon in the town square. I hope to see you there, we will all be congratulating him on his marriage.” The man smiled with best intentions, but tears sprang to Ariel’s eyes. Khan seemed to notice, and he snorted and stepped in between the man. The man, clearly frightened by Khan’s actions, bid Ariel a quick farewell before continuing his journey. Ariel pressed her face into Khan’s mane and she let the invitation fall to the ground. She had dreaded this, seeing Eric’s name next to a name that was not hers, and all at once it brought back the reality that her love was not reciprocated.

~**~

Mulan knocked on the back door of the house. The forge roared next to her and she had to knock several times before the door opened. An old, wrinkled, thin man appeared at the entrance and he looked her up and down several time.

“I was told you were a blacksmith.” Mulan said.

“That’s what the sign says, doesn’t it?” He sneered back. Mulan drew her sword and held the blade with both hands.

“I was hoping you could repair this. I have money, I can pay.” He pushed his spectacles down and studied the sword carefully. Mulan waited for him to complete his assessment with a hopeful smile hidden behind her chainmail mask.

“Can’t be done.” The blacksmith finally said. Mulan took a step forward, as if bringing the sword closer would change his mind.

“Please! I will pay you anything!”

“I haven’t the time to fix that. You’d do well to find a new sword. It broke once, clearly the metal is old and brittle. I can’t fix that.”

“It’s my father’s!” The man’s head shot up and Mulan realized she had forgotten to disguise her voice. His eyes burned with disapproval and Mulan removed her helmet, realizing that she could not hide it. “Please, sir, this sword was my father’s, I need it repaired.”

“Get out of my sight!” The man shouted, pointing back to the gate. “I would not repair that sword for a man, and I will most certainly not repair that sword for a _girl_!” He turned on his heel and slammed the door in her face. Mulan sighed and her shoulders slumped. She looked down at her broken sword. Its metal was faded, and the designs on the handle were so worn she could barely make them out. But it was her father’s and she would not abandon it. She turned around dejectedly, thinking to try another blacksmith’s when a voice interrupted her.

“You would like that sword repaired, yes?” Mulan jumped when she heard the voice. A tall, tan, dark haired woman stood near the forge. She wore an entirely black dress that spread out at the bottom like tentacles along the ground. Mulan had no idea where the woman had come from, or how she had appeared without her noticing. The woman carried a sinister presence, and Mulan knew better than to neglect her instincts. She gripped the hilt, preparing for an attack. The woman laughed at her actions.

“Please, if I wanted you dead, you would be dead.” She cackled. Mulan did not lower her guard. “You want that sword repaired, don’t you? I want to help you.” She held out her hands, motioning for the sword. Mulan took a step back and the woman rolled her eyes.

“I do not trust you.”

“If you don’t let me repair it, I can assure you no blacksmith in the world will do so.” The woman replied. They stood at a standstill while Mulan’s eyes flicked from the woman’s face to her outstretched hands. “Fine, take your chances. Don’t come running to me when no one will help you as I’ve offered.” She put her hands down and began walking away.

“Wait.” Mulan called out. The blacksmith’s reaction had left her rattled enough to take a chance. “Here.” She held the sword out and the woman took it with a smile. Her eyes blackened and the blade began glowing. The light eventually brightened so intensely that Mulan had to shield her eyes. When everything dimmed, she squinted at what was left in the woman’s hands. An eerie smoke dispersed, revealing the completion of the woman’s work.

Her father’s sword was complete again. The blade shone brightly and deadly. The hilt had been repaired, as if it had just been forged. She had never seen the sword look so beautiful, not even when she was a child and it had seen better days.

“Black magic.” Mulan hissed, stepping away. The woman rolled her eyes.

“I prefer to call it ‘augmentation.’ Black magic sounds so evil...don’t you agree?” She smirked. She gripped the sword by the hilt and swung it hard. Mulan ducked out of the way as the blade cut close to where she stood. She jumped to her feet, prepared to fight. But she had not been the intended target. The sword had cut through an entire stack of firewood, and the woman did not look like she knew how to wield it at all. Mulan’s mouth dropped open and the woman laughed, satisfied by her doing.

“Much better, don’t you agree?” She handed the sword back to Mulan. The warrior took it carefully, expecting the worst, expecting her hands to burn or her soul to vanish. But the blade rested in her hand passively.

“What do you want from this?” Mulan demanded. “I still do not trust you, there must be something you want of me.”

“Oh there is. But...consider this a gift.” She rested her hands on her hips. “It has the power to deflect the darkest of magic, and the strength to cut down the truest love.” Her voice sent chills up Mulan’s spine and she sheathed it carefully.

“Who are you?” Mulan called out as the woman started for the gate. Her black eyes glanced sideways as she left the forge area.

“You may call me Ursula.” She replied simply before vanishing from view. Mulan stood, transfixed by the transpired events. She drew her sword just a few inches, looking at the new, bright metal. _The darkest of magic..._ she turned over the words in her head and then, more sinisterly, _the truest love..._ She did not know what the woman meant, but she knew there was certainly more to her part than just this. It worried her, but she straightened and put her helmet back on. She could face it, whatever it was.

“Ariel, we’re done here.” She said as she closed the gate behind her. When she looked, Khan stood alone. He stamped his hoof and neighed urgently. Mulan felt all the blood drain from her face as she looked down one alley and back the other way. There was no sign of the red-haired girl. “ARIEL!” She shouted, not caring that she sounded like a woman. Her voice echoed in the street emptily. Ariel was gone.


End file.
